


Eine Studie des Hasses

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hass, Hate, Humor, Kurzgeschichte, One Shot, Parodie, Parody, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Hater, der, S., m.: Der Hater ist eine weit verbreitete Spezies, welche sich parasitär von negativen Emotionen anderer Lebewesen wie Schmerz, Kummer, Hass oder einfach Genervtheit ernährt. Er ist nicht sonderlich intelligent, weist jedoch ein aggressives Rudelverhalten auf. Einige vermuten, dass Angehörige der Spezies Meinungsvertreter ihm die beste Nahrungsgrundlage bieten.





	

Seit Stunden sitze ich auf meinem Hochsitz und beobachte meine Umgebung. In der Ferne scheint ein Herbststurm aufzuziehen, lange kann ich nicht mehr hier bleiben. Doch noch scheint mir die Sonne warm in den Nacken.

Bereits vor einiger Zeit habe ich eine Herde weiblicher Meinungsvertreter entdeckt und  verfolge interessiert ihr Fressverhalten. Entspannt stehen sie auf der Weise und grasen gemütlich. Nahrung für den Geist, wie ich erkenne, um sich eine umfassende Meinung bilden zu können. Die Meinungsvertreter stellen ihr natürliches, harmonisches Verhalten zur Schau und zeigen sich untereinander interessiert am intellektuellen Austausch. Ihr Sozialverhalten ist von regem Austausch geprägt.

Da bemerke ich eine Bewegung im Unterholz des nahen Wäldchens. Ich schwenke mein Fernglas in die entsprechende Richtung und stelle scharf. Auch die Herde hat die Bewegung bemerkt. Sie hebt unisono die Köpfe, doch dann wenden sie sich wieder desinteressiert ab und grast weiter. Nahrungsaufnahme gehört zum essentiellen Bestandteil des Alltags dieser Spezies.

Der Verursacher der Bewegung hält sich bedeckt, doch er scheint Witterung aufgenommen zu haben. Wieder bewegt er sich vorsichtig heran, doch als er zu bemerken scheint, dass die Meinungsvertreter ihn nicht weiter beachten, wird er offensichtlich mutiger.

Das verspricht spannend zu werden, denke ich mir.

Vorwitzig springt der Neuankömmling aus seinem Versteck und zeigt sich. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Ja, das wird _sehr_ spannend. Ein Vertreter der Spezies Hater betrat soeben die Bühne.

Nun werden die Meinungsvertreter wieder aufmerksamer. Einige von ihnen unterbrechen ihre Nahrungsaufnahme und beäugen den Hater genauer. Andere heucheln noch immer Desinteresse, doch ich bemerke, wie auch sie aufmerksamer werden.

Hater sind eine auf ihre Art und Weise sehr interessante Spezies. Üblicherweise treten sie in Rudeln auf, daher würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser hier nur die Vorhut ist. Sie leben parasitär und ernähren sich von allen negativen Emotionen ihrer Ziele. Sei es Schmerz, Hass, Wut oder einfach Genervtheit. Ihr natürliches Verhalten ist von Drohgebärden und Protzen geprägt, im Allgemeinen ist ihr Intellekt aber deutlich niedriger als der ihrer Ziele. Was mich immer wieder zu der Frage führt, warum diese Spezies noch nicht ausgestorben ist … Nun, »Hecken wie die Hasen« trifft auf sie eigentlich recht gut zu, weshalb es mich nicht wundern braucht. Wird ein Hater von seinem Ziel durch Regularien, Blocks und IP-Banns, kurz: Abschuss ausgeschaltet, rücken ein Duzend nach. Einige Wissenschaftler vertreten die These, dass Hater eine verwandte Spezies der Hyänen sind, dies konnte jedoch noch nicht bestätigt werden.

Der männliche Hater ist ein verblüffend kleiner und schmächtiger Vertreter seiner Spezies. Warum wurde ausgerechnet er vorausgeschickt? Oder wollte er sich einfach beweisen? Wie gesagt, niedriger IQ … Fast verspüre ich Mitleid mit ihm, aber nur fast.

Wie alle Hater macht er ohne Wenn und Aber einen auf dicke Hose. Hater springen wie Fliegen auf fauliges Fleisch auf Meinungsvertreter an, dass einige Wissenschaftler davon ausgehen, dass sie als parasitäre Lebensform besonders auf Meinungsvertreter angewiesen sind und andere, nicht ganz so mitteilungsbedürftige Spezies weitestgehend in Ruhe lassen. Allerdings widerspricht dieser These, dass immer wieder Hatergruppen dabei beobachtet werden, wie sie scheinbar zufällig alle Spezies attackieren, derer sie habhaft werden können. Die Wissenschaft ist sich uneins, und ich hoffe, ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen zu können.

Ich unterdrücke den Gedanken, dass Hater eine so bizarre Spezies sind, dass ein Mensch sich nur schwer in sie hineinversetzen kann. Sie sind uns fremder als jede noch so sonderbare Kreatur der Tiefsee. Dann widme ich mich wieder der intensiven Studie des Geschehens vor meinem Feldstecher.

Die meisten Hater scheinen eine natürliche Aversion gegenüber Informationen zu haben. Sie kundschaften ihre Ziele kaum aus und springen, ganz wie dieses Kerlchen hier, quasi sofort auf ihr Ziel los, sobald sie es für geeignet erachten. Was für sie geeignet ist, ist wie gesagt noch nicht wirklich klar. Vielleicht unterteilen sich ja auch Hater in verschiedene Unterarten. Ich mache mir eine geistige Notiz, um dem später auf den Grund zu gehen.

Auch unser Freund plustert sich auf und geht aggressiv auf die Meinungsvertreter zu. Seine Bemühungen eine Angriffsfläche zu finden, sind fast schon niedlich zu beobachten. Die allermeisten Meinungsvertreter wenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Hater zu und erwidern seine lautstarken Äußerungen überwiegend ruhig und mit Logik. Wenige von ihnen werden etwas lauter, woraufhin sich der Hater sofort in Capslock auf sie stürzt. Die Situation schaukelt sich gefährlich auf, doch die anderen Meinungsvertreter sind rasch zur Stelle und beruhigen ihre provozierten Artgenossen.

Der Hater beginnt zu rotieren und erkennt, dass seine tatsächliche Angriffsfläche verschwindend gering ist. Anscheinend denkt er jedoch nicht daran, auf Abstand zu gehen, um sich in Ruhe Informationen über die Herde zu beschaffen. Sein Verstand scheint zu beschränkt für einen solch logischen Schritt zu sein.

Ich löse meinen Blick vom Zentrum des Geschehens und observiere die Umgebung. Mittlerweile wurde der Weidenbesitzer samt seinen Gehilfen vom Geschrei des Haters angelockt, doch sie stehen nur unbeteiligt am Rand der Weide und beobachten genau wie ich unbeteiligt das Geschehen.

Nun habe ich wirklich Mitleid, allerdings mit den Meinungsvertretern. Die Armen sind definitiv auf der falschen Weide gelandet; es wäre die Aufgabe des Weidenbesitzers gewesen, sie vor Hatern und anderen Parasiten zu beschützen und die Sache nicht allein den Bewohnern der Weide zu überlassen. Ob die Meinungsvertreter eine Chance haben, auf eine andere Weide umzuziehen?

Das Gezeter des Haters hat bereits seine Artgenossen angelockt. Er ruft zusätzlich weitere seiner Freunde herbei, indem er sie willkürlich auf der Wiese taggt, die sich allmählich zum Schlachtfeld entwickelt.

Das Ganze wird zu einem Geben und Nehmen, und auf einer sehr primitiven Weise bin ich von dem Geschehen angefixt. Wie von einer Telesoap, bei der jeder weiß, dass sie Trash ist, man den Bitchfight aber dennoch nicht verpassen will …

Nun sind alle Meinungsvertreter voll bei der Sache und argumentieren fleißig für ihre Seite. Ich bewundere ihre Geduld, dass sie es noch mit Logik und Argumenten versuchen, doch es ist bekannt, dass Hater dafür nicht empfänglich sind. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass dies in ihrem sehr begrenzten IQ begründet liegt.

Die Gruppe der Hater wächst allmählich an, doch auch die Meinungsvertreter bekommen Verstärkung von vereinzelten Mitbewohnern der Weide. Die Fronten verhärten sich, beide Seiten teilen mittlerweile mächtig aus. Mein Hochsitz befindet sich zwar in einiger Entfernung, doch ich kann die einzelnen Parteien hervorragend akustisch vernehmen. Bis auf den Weidenbesitzer, der sich noch immer auffallend passiv verhält           , verfolge ich hier einen typischen Konflikt zwischen Hatern und ihren Zielen.

Einige der Meinungsvertreter richten  sich hilfesuchend an den Weidenbesitzer, doch dieser ignoriert sie. Sichtlich empört und erzürnt wenden sich die Meinungsvertreter wieder den Hatern zu, um ihre Herde zu verteidigen.

Da! Der erste Hater geht zu Boden, niedergestreckt vom Kollektiv der Herde. Auch Hater scheinen eine Art Gruppenbewusstsein zu besitzen – oder fühlen sich zumindest zu ihresgleichen hingezogen. Ihre Reaktion auf den Fall des Artgenossen fällt ganz arttypisch aus: Ihre Aggression steigert sich, ihr Lärmpegel ebenfalls. Anschuldigungen werden erhoben, die Anklage des Mords wird geäußert. An die eigene Nase fasst sich niemand.

Die Geduld der Meinungsvertreter scheint aufgebraucht. Auch sie teilen nun teils ordentlich aus. Fast könnte man meinen, dass einige Trolle unter ihren Vorfahren hatten. Immerhin schreien sie nicht wie wild durcheinander und suchen noch immer nach Angriffspunkten der Hater, um auf diese trotz allem mit Logik zu reagieren. Sie denken nach, bevor sie brüllen, und ringen so die Hater nieder, ohne dass diese es merken.

Nicht zu merken, dass man auf verlorenem Posten steht, heißt für die Hater jedoch in der Regel, noch aggressiver und penetranter zu werden. Vielleicht bemerkt ein primitiver Teil ihres Hirns ja sogar, dass sie an Boden verlieren, und dies ist ihr Schutzmechanismus. Sich eine Niederlage einzugestehen, die von Anfang an feststand, ist immer ein Schritt, der recht viel Intelligenz voraussetzt, mehr als ein Hater üblicherweise hat. Ich vermute, dass sie daher immer wieder einen verzweifelten letzten Angriff starten und all ihre Kräfte bündeln, um als Sieger als dem Konflikt herauszugehen. Es klappt in den seltensten Fällen.

Plötzlich ertönt ein Schuss, gefolgt von einer Reihe weiterer Schüsse. Etliche Hater gehen zu Boden, doch auch einige Meinungsvertreter. Was ist das? Fehlschüsse? Querschläger? Doch nein, der Weidenbesitzer scheint genau das getroffen zu haben, was er treffen wollte. Empörung macht sich in mir breit. Dieser Weidenbesitzer ist ein mieserabler Kerl! Er ist nicht in der Lage seine eigene Herde zu schützen und nimmt sie in die Verantwortung, dass sie die Dinge selbst in die Hand nahm. Gezwungen durch seine eigene Untätigkeit!

Ich suche nach Gründen, warum er nun doch einschritt. Dann entdecke ich das Schild an der Weide, auf dem nun in roter Schrift »Belästigung« steht. Er war also einfach nur genervt davon, sich um seine Weide zu kümmern. Tse tse tse.

Ich rufe mich zur Contenance. Ich bin hier aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse und nicht, um Partei zu ergreifen. Mir sind meine Emotionen entglitten. Also konzentriere ich mich wieder auf die Herde und ihre Angreifer. Doch die Beteiligten haben sich nach den Schüssen rasch zerstreut. Einige letzte Hater versuchen ihr Glück, doch sie sind zu schwer verletzt, als dass sie noch etwas erreichen. Auch sie ziehen ab, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Sie kommen wieder, das ist sicher, und wenn nicht sie, dann ihre Artgenossen.

Es herrscht wieder Ruhe auf der Weide. Die Herde verfällt in ihr friedliches Grasen und diskutiert das Geschehen. Sie scheinen zum Schluss zu kommen, dass sie genauso weitermachen wie bisher. Wind kommt auf. Ich packe meine Sachen.


End file.
